Core holes are often cut into existing concrete and wood flooring in commercial and residential buildings in order to provide access to various utilities and to retrofit the building for wiring, plumbing and the like. The conventional core holes are about three inches, or more, in diameter. Such core holes are typically bored into the concrete or cut into the wood flooring of multi story buildings. In most cases, core holes are only required temporarily and must be re-plugged after the need for access ceases. One such case is in commercial buildings, where a new tenant no longer requires the holes that may have been required to provide a prior tenant access throughout a leased space for equipment requiring data or power. In some other cases, an owner of the building can require equipment to be relocated, which also necessitates re-patching of the core holes and installation of new ones.
In majority of prior art approaches concrete is utilized to patch the existing core holes. In general, concrete can permanently close the core hole avoiding future access. In one prior art implementation a core hole cover is alternatively utilized to reserve future access of the core holes. Such core hole covers, however, unfortunately leave a bump, which can cause a hazard and liability if the area is frequently walked over by tenants. Such bumps can lead to tripping and can also create an unsightly bulge if covered by other flooring (e.g. carpeting).
Based on the foregoing it is believed that a need exists for improved methods and system for plugging core holes on grade with existing flooring surfaces. A need also exists for an improved core hole plug assembly that is unobtrusive, easily installable and can reserve future access through core holes.